Truth behind the Kyuubi attack
by reading of emotions
Summary: They caused their own destruction by bringing him in. who knew that a young boy found in the forest would cause this. who knew that what had happened would be forever forgotten erased from the pages of history. no one would ever know the truth behind what happened but if they could they would have never guessed that what appeared to be a simple boy would cause this chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while IV been a little busy but now I'm back and with a new idea be sure to review and tell me what you think and I know this isn't actually how it happened but just go along with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other franchise seen in this story **

****

Cave unknown location 5 Y.B.K.A___(years before kyuubi attack)_

_We find 6 figures standing on hands of a massive wooden statue sticking out of the ground all wearing the same uniform a black cloak with red clouds on it._

"Zetsu report" said a cloaked figure with spiky orange hair, nose piercings and the most distinguishing feature grey and purple eyes with a ripple pattern.

The other 5 figures stiffened before what appeared to be a man with a half black and half white face and a Venus flytrap around its head stepped forward.

"Of course, after learning of some rumored sightings of the Kyuubi in tea country Teams of 2 and 3 went to follow up on the sources and on their way through the mountains surrounding tea country they encountered the beast in person. Knowing they would have the better advantage in the mountains they begun their attack in hopes to capture the beast but ultimately failed as both teams were killed but after going through the last moments they lived I found that Ikaru managed to place a special seal on the Kyuubi." He stopped for a moment to let them digest the information before continuing.

"Ikaru created this special seal in case we encountered any of the actual Bijuu, what the seal is supposed to do is that it seals all of the power into a small humanoid body and seals away the Bijuu's memories so they are easier to bring back for the sealing into the statue, there are only three ways to release the seal the first way is for someone with knowledge on the seal to remove it and thanks to Ikaru we have the knowledge on it, the second way is less likely to happen because for the second way is for someone or the beast itself to force the Bijuu to remember the time before it was sealed." He took a breath before continuing.

"The third and final way is for a tramatic event to take place making it experience intense emotions."

After he was finished speaking the plant man noticed that the man with the ripple eyes their leader was in deep thought.

"So currently we have the strongest of Bijuu out in the world in a weakened state and can pass as a human, tell me Zetsu is there any way to distinguish the Kyuubi while it's in the human form?" questioned the leader.

"Besides its extremely high chakra reserves it will most likely have some kind of feature not normally seen like eyes that are a strange color or pointed ears but that's all I can think of" he finished with a sigh.

"Ok everyone is to keep on the lookout for any rumors that could possibly be the sealed Kyuubi but besides that keep bring in bounties and notify me if you find any possible new recruits since we just lost 4, this meeting is dismissed" and slowly all but three of the figures phased out of existence.

Then a new figure with a spiral mast phased into the room.

"So the Kyuubi got away from me again" the figure spoke with a masculine voice.

"I apologies Madara-sama" the figure with the ripple eyes spoke as he kneeled before rising once more.

"It is perfectly fine the true plan will just have to be postponed for a couple years" he spoke before they all phased out.

Border of Rice country and Fire country

_It started out as a beautiful day with no clouds and a light breeze but now it's turned into what some would call a hurricane, the wind was howling the rain was pouring down and lightning flashed followed closely by the sound of thunder. Now most people wouldn't be caught dead in a storm like this but unfortunately two figures were walking along the road through this down pore._

We find two women walking down the road through this storm, one was a tall blond that had her hair in two ponytails and looked around her 30s she was happy that she got away from those debt collectors this person was none other than the legendary Tsunade of the sennin. The second was a woman looked around 20 and had short black hair and in her arms she held a pig both looked unhappy to be out in this weather, the black haired women was Shizune and the pig was named Ton-ton.

They had been walking most of the day even through the storm just to get away from the debt collectors that had gone after Tsunade after she spent money they didn't have.

After walking for another mile they came across an inn and decided to spend the night there.

They walked in making a bell above the door ring alerting the cashier of their presence.

"Hello welcome may we interest you in a room" a young women asked from behind the counter.

Tsunade smiled and nodded "So how long do you thing this rain will last" she asked trying to make small talk with the cashier.

"Well considering it's the rain season probably up to 2 to 3 days max" she replied

Just as Tsunade was about to speak again she heard a squeal "Ton-ton where are you going!" she heard her apprentice yell as their pet pig ran out of the inn with Shizune not far behind and after letting out a string of curses Tsunade ran after her apprentice and runaway pig.

Woods across from the inn

They were looking high and low for the runaway pig but for two different reasons Shizune out of worry and Tsunade out of anger for making her come back out into the storm.

"I swear when I find that pig im going to make sausage" she grumbled

"Tsunade-sama come quick!" and with a rush she ran over to where she heard Shizune's voice come from only to find a site that greatly surprised her.

Sitting under a tree with clothes soaked by the rain was a blond boy who couldn't be more then 9 years old and he was petting Ton-ton who was sitting in his lap.

Kneeling down slowly so as not to scare the young boy she spoke "Hey there what are you doing out here in the rain little one your parents must be worried sick" but she jumped back in surprise as the young boy raised his head and in doing so moved his hair out of his face showing eyes that had slit pupils and the sclera were a red that seemed to show only one emotion: curiosity

**So tell me what you think if I don't get enough reviews I may not continue it not sure yet. And just in case you didn't get it its 5 years before the Kyuubi attack the war is over and Minato is Hokage the Uchiha massacre hasn't happened yet so itachi hasn't gone to the akatsuki **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry about not updating any of my stories in a while so I've decided to let you guys choose which story I should start back up first and second and so on all you need to do is go to my profile page and pick which two you want to be updated first thanks for your time and reviews. ****Reading of Emotions **


End file.
